


Basking in your warmth

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "Yes, but I'msohard, Lo. Come on, be a good little brother and help me," Thor says and shifts so he can slide his cock between the round cheeks of Loki's ass, gently rocking his hips up and down so Loki can feel his hardness.His little brother lets out another whine, this time sounding less grumpy and definitely more aroused, and he slightly arches his back, pushing back to Thor's body. "Can't I help you while sleeping? I won't be able to walk tomorrow if you continue like that. I can literally feel your cum inside me, still warm and wet."





	Basking in your warmth

Thor groans quietly, his eyes still close as he reaches to palm himself, not really surprised to find his cock fully hard. Parts of his dream come back to him - Loki on his knees, his beautiful green eyes looking up at him through wet dark eyelashes as he opens his pretty mouth and skillfully takes his dick down his throat. It makes him wonder how the fuck he's so damn horny when he had Loki right before they went to sleep. His cock never seems to have enough of that sweet mouth or that tight hole. 

Loki's sleeping on his side with his back to him and Thor shifts so he can snuggle behind him, wrapping his arms around his body and pulling him flash against his chest.

"Loki," he whispers into his ear, kissing down his neck and shoulder as he waits for a reaction. "Lo, baby, wake up." Thor unconsciously starts to slightly roll his hips, his hard cock rubbing against the cleft of Loki's ass. This time he gets a sleepy hum as a reply that soon turns into a sigh when he sucks hard on the sensitive spot beneath Loki's ear. 

"Mm you smell so good, baby," he murmurs against Loki's skin, inhaling his little brother's rich scent that he loves so much. He runs his hands over Loki's stomach up to his chest and rubs his thumb over a nipple, before pinching the nub between his fingers, making Loki's breath hitch, finally waking up.

"Thor, I'm _sleeping_ ," he whines softly, his sleepy voice both adorable and sexy, and Thor's cock immediately twitches at the sound. 

"Yes, but I'm _so_ hard, Lo. Come on, be a good little brother and help me," Thor says and shifts so he can slide his cock between the round cheeks of Loki's ass, gently rocking his hips up and down so Loki can feel his hardness.

His little brother lets out another whine, this time sounding less grumpy and definitely more aroused, and he slightly arches his back, pushing back to Thor's body. "Can't I help you while sleeping? I won't be able to walk tomorrow if you continue like that. I can literally feel your cum inside me, still warm and wet."

Thor can't help but smile at Loki's words; it seems like his little brother has found the perfect solution for both of them. "Okay, sweetheart, you can go back to sleep. I got this," Thor says softly and kisses the back of his head as he brings his hand to Loki's ass, slipping it between his cheeks to find his little hole.

Loki lets out a small sigh and relaxes his body completely as Thor eases two fingers in, delighted to see that Loki wasn't lying; his hole is still slick with his cum from a few hours ago, deliciously loose from having his thick cock inside, seeming perfectly ready to be used again. Thor adds a third digit inside that Loki's body easily accepts and he pumps his fingers in and out a few times, just enjoying the feeling of Loki's slick, warm inner walls around his fingers.

By the time he withdraws them Loki's breathing has evened out again, already fast asleep. Thor grips his cock and strokes himself, spreading the slickness of his fingers over his length before lining himself up with his little brother's entrance. The fat head nudges against Loki's opening and Thor pushes slowly inside until the tight ring of muscle gives way and allows him to slide in his brother's delicious heat. A small whimper leaves Loki's mouth but other than that he seems to be peacefully asleep.

Thor snakes his arm around him and holds him tight against him as he starts rolling his hips, his cum inside Loki allowing him to move smoothly in slow, shallow thrusts. He trails down his brother's toned stomach with his hand until he reaches his dick, smiling proudly when he finds it already swollen and leaking. Loki moans quietly when Thor's rubs his thumb over the slit, feeling the slickness of the precum there against the pad of his finger. 

Thor sets a steady pace, fucking his brother's little hole slow and deep, Loki's inner walls hugging his cock so perfectly tight that it makes Thor wish he could stay inside his baby brother's body forever. 

As he keeps rocking his hips, he moves his hand lower and cups Loki's balls, massaging them and enjoying their smoothness, groaning lowly when Loki instinctively clenches around his cock. Thor continues playing with him, touching him wherever he can reach and peppering his neck with small kisses, sucking a few faint bruises on his flawless pale skin, always eager to leave his marks on his little brother. 

"How are you so perfect," he grunts as silently as he can, his hips picking up the pace of their movements of their own accord. "You feel so good, Lo. You were made for me." 

Another sweet whimper escapes Loki, like he can hear him in his sleep and wants to express his agreement with Thor's words. 

Thor takes Loki in his hand and starts jerking him off in sync with his thrusts, wanting them to reach their orgasms together. He loves how eagerly Loki responses to his touches even now that he's asleep; his body pliant and soft and warm in his hold, his little hole opening up greedily for his cock while his hips rock slightly forward, seeking the firm friction Thor's fist offers him. 

"My sweet little brother. I love you so much, Lo," he murmurs breathlessly, his orgasm approaching with every thrust in Loki's welcoming entrance. "My precious baby, you make me feel so good. I'm already so close... I'm gonna fill you up with my seed again. I know you love having your little hole stuffed with your big brother's cum. Such a filthy little thing you are," he continues shamelessly, filthy words spoken softly between his panting, his hips working relentlessly as he keeps fucking into his brother.

A few more thrusts are all it takes for him to reach his climax and he bites softly in Loki's shoulder to muffle his moans, his cock pulsing as he empties his load in Loki's hungry hole. And as if Loki has been waiting to be filled up first, it's right then that Thor feels his brother's dick starting to twitch as well, thick drops of cum landing on his hand and probably dripping down on the sheets. 

Loki makes the sweetest little sounds as he comes, apparently feeling his pleasure even in his sleep, his body going lax again once his cock has been milked dry. Thor sighs contently and after clumsily wiping his hand on the sheets, he wraps his arm around Loki's waist, cradling his little brother against his chest. He doesn't even consider slipping out of Loki's delicious wet heat, settling close to him, his body flush against Loki's back so his cock will stay safely inside him even as it softens. 

"I love you, Lo. Goodnight," he whispers and nuzzles his hair, receiving a sleepy adorable mumble from Loki. He falls asleep with a smile on his face and the hope that he'll wake up before Loki, so he'll have time to do this again in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :D  
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!!


End file.
